heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca Ondo
Gwen West |likes= Soccer |dislikes= Sleeping |hobby= Weight Training }} Rebecca "Beck" Ondo is the Conjurer of Harbei. Eve first meets her at the Harbei Hospital where Luca and Chip interrogate her about her Mogwai's whereabouts. Appearance Beck wears a grey and white visor over her short, black hair. Little tufts of hair stick out between her visor's strap. She has black irises. Beck also carries a brown sports bag with her at all times. She wears a yellow sweatshirt with a white ghost decal on it. Above her left hand is a black and gold wristband. She wears drop crotch pants, and grey shoes with black laces and a white trim. Personality Due to her fragile health, described by Luca as a weak heart, Beck is a health nut and is known to constantly work out with her Mogwai Io Harborym. Her house is filled with old trophies denoting that she used to play sports but has since stopped due to her condition. She's soft-spoken, yet friendly, and is quite loyal to her Mogwai. She talks in jock lingo and owns a few workout equipment in her house. Beck will get excited whenever she sees, or hears about, a fight. She loves the idea of physical training, like Io does. She gets defensive whenever anyone talks ill of her Mogwai. Besides her workout routines, Beck seems to be a novice writer focused on fantasy fiction which Io adores. Whenever she texts Eve, she capitalizes the first letter of every sentence, but leaves the rest in lowercase. Story History Beck is described to be a soccer prodigy. However, it's revealed that in her childhood, she had to give up most physical activities due to her heart weakening. When Eve enters one of the rooms in Hall of Exodus, it's shown that Beck was bed-ridden for a while; before pacting with Io, Beck was near death, though with Io's help, Beck started to recover, and the two grew close, taking part in all kinds of activities together to keep Beck healthy. In HEARTBEAT Eve first meets Beck at the top floor or Harbei Hospital where Beck is interrogated by both Chip and Luca over the whereabouts of her Mogwai, Io Haborym. She hesitates at first, but eventually tells the party Io's whereabouts, feeling a tad disappointed over her Mogwai's supposed actions. Later on, after Klein falls ill, Beck gives Eve tips on caring for Klein, claiming that she constantly does the same for Io. Afterwards, Eve can buy mixtapes from Beck for her music player. Relationships Io Haborym - Beck's only Mogwai. They appear to get along famously and have very similar interests, though Beck is a bit more laid-back in comparison. Io refers to Beck as "Becky" and is very protective of her, attacking the party despite being weakened when faced with the notion that Beck might have gotten hurt. The two often workout together and it's implied that Io's vivacious nature keeps Beck's heart healthy due to Conjurers and Mogwai sharing energy. Despite knowing her strength, Beck cares deeply for Io and still worries for her when she travels, especially when she heads to Snowver. Gwen West - After defeating Gwen and her party at Neo Awlins, she talks about wanting to visit a childhood friend and ends up settling at Harbei. Gwen, however, worries that Beck may not remember her. Trivia *Beck is implied to have a congenital heart disease. *Beck's design changed the most out of all characters during game development. *Like all the other Conjurers, her last name is a musical term. Ondo (音頭) is a type of Japanese folk music. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Conjurers Category:Stubs